Draw Back Your Bow: Something We Both Need
by lordtrayus
Summary: Arrow 3x07, Draw Back Your Bow, ended with both Arrow and Arsenal having a need for a break from everything. So, after a dinner at Diggle's, will two friends mulling their problems over a drink find something they didnt expect to? What will happen with both Oliver and Roy screwed by fate? Slash, dont like, dont read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, or sadly, either of the two vigilantes within it :(**

Draw Back Your Bow

Roy slung the bar up to the next level on the ladder, pulling his shirtless body, which was glittering with sweat, up another level as he fumed inside his own head. On top of everything recently, Sara dying, believing he was responsible, finding out he had killed that police officer while under the influence of Mirakuru, and then Cupid taking him down in an instant, the last thing he needed was…

Grunting with the exertion, he pulled himself up another rung, his blood boiling. Sure, he and Thea weren't together now, after all the lying he had done to her he couldn't blame her, but seriously, she had gone for that cocky arrogant DJ? The arrogant jerk had swanned into the club and messed up Thea's auditions, but then he had made himself look like a knight in shining armour to her when he had shown up and had taken over the job and had actually managed to get the people dancing after changing the music away from rave music to actual dance music.

Stupid lousy long haired blond DJ jerk.

He pulled himself up a final rung before dropping deftly back to the ground, sweat streaming off his chest after his exertion. Sighing in annoyance, he flexed his well-developed muscles and headed for the shower.

He wasn't against Thea being with anyone, far from it. It wasn't exactly jealousy he was feeling, it was more along the lines of resentment, annoyed that he was the person that she had kissed tonight. The guy was such a jerk. Fair enough he had surprised her, but still, the guy was a jerk.

He shook his head as he entered the shower, the hot water washing off his rippling chest, making his aching muscles relax. He breathed a sigh of slight annoyance as the water cascaded over his naked body, realising there was nothing to be done. Besides, it wasn't as if Thea was going out with the guy, he had just kissed her, and she was far too smart to fall for some jerk like that.

Mind you he had been sort of a jerk when they had first started going out…

Shutting off the shower, he stretched, running his hand absently through his wet hair, slicking his back slightly as he grabbed for the towel he had left outside. Drying himself off, he sighed wearily. The guy had only kissed her, it wasn't as if he had done anything else, and it was clear that he annoyed Thea too. And next time, well, he would just kick him in the nuts a bit, that would learn him. He was only annoyed because the guy was so irritating and full of himself.

As he looked into the mirror as he dried his hair, he scowled. Cupid had been full of herself too, and she had taken him out without so much as blinking. The last thing he remembered was her right in front of him, and after that the next thing he remembered was Oliver's concerned face as he came to after stopping her attempted execution of the mob boss. What kind of vigilante was he when he was taken out so easily? He read comics, even annoying ones like Damien Wayne lasted longer than he had in the encounter with Cupid. Some sidekick he was.

He definitely wasn't an Arsenal.

And then that twat kissing Thea, and all of that on top of his guilt over having killed an innocent man, under the influence of some twisted drug or not, well that wasn't improving his mood.

Shrugging on his jeans and tshirt, he quickly styled his hair into its normal look and was just contemplating whether or not he should go out on patrol when he heard numerous items clattering to the floor.

Instantly alert, Roy ran through, his mind flashing through possible scenarios: Deathstroke had come back and was looking for revenge (in which case he was screwed), Cupid had broken away from Waller and was here for a second 'date' with Oliver (the very thought of the crazy bitch made his blood boil), Nyssa had turned up looking for answers about Sara (least he didn't have to tell the assassin lady he did it, he supposed), or maybe Laurel looking for a sparring partner (Oliver would kill him if he ever found out he had sparred with her, after Oliver had assured her that Roy hadn't killed Sara)…all these thoughts flashed through his head like lightning, his reflexes ready to fight, to retreat, to call for assistance, whatever he had to do to defend their hideout from whatever threat had barged in on the place this time (actually, come to think of it, a fair few people had found the damn place, why didn't they move?)

He entered the main room, ready to fight, but the last thing he had expected to see was Oliver, breathing heavily, standing fuming beside a table, its discarded contents littering the floor beside him as he touched his head in frustration.

Coming back from being battle ready, like Oliver had taught him, he approached his mentor, who seemed to be furious about something, pacing in a tight circle.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, wondering just what new fresh hell maniac was causing hassle now that could piss Oliver off like this.

"Not really." Oliver breathed in that tight, controlled manner which let everyone know there were all sorts of emotions raging under the surface, and he turned, steadied himself with a small breath and then turned his attention to his protégé.

"What about you?" he asked, the anger inside him clearly raging through him, but he was mastering it, despite how much he might have wanted to scream and rage at the world.

Roy considered his answer. Truthfully, he was better than he had been. He slept a little better now, at least he wasn't dreaming of killing Sara anymore. True, he was dreaming of killing the police officer, but he wasn't waking up tortured with the knowledge he might have killed one of his friends. No, he just woke up with the knowledge that he was alive and a good man who was just doing his job was dead. And then there was the other stuff, Thea not being quite the same, that jerk DJ who was so arrogant, the fact that they still didn't know who had killed Sara, him still not being that good, and that crazy Cupid bitch taking him down in one shot were all weighing heavily on his mind.

But most of all, it was the faces of Sara and that cop floating in his memory that provoked his answer.

"Not really." He answered honestly, and Oliver nodded a little.

"Come on." He said, clapping his shoulder lightly and gently shoving him forward.

"Where are we going?" Roy asked, and Oliver, sounding exhausted, answered simply.

"For something we both need." He replied, as he wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder as the two of them left the basement and headed out together.

XX

The drive to Diggle's was meant to be silent, that was what Oliver had planned anyway. He drove through the city, Roy's arms wrapped around his waist as he weaved through the traffic, and they still had a few blocks to go when Roy spoke up.

"So why were you so pissed?" he asked from behind him, and Oliver tightened his grip on his handlebars as they turned down another street.

Deciding he didn't want to have this conversation right now, especially when he was driving the two of them, he simply accelerated and pretended he didn't hear him, though he was fairly certain he heard Roy sigh behind him.

"Cupid? Was it because she took me out so easily?" Roy asked after a while, and Oliver slowed the bike a little bit.

"What? No, I told you, anyone can have an off day when someone gets the drop on him, I've had it done to me. Forget about it ok? It wasn't that that got to me, or Cupid, she's locked up with Waller's Suicide Squad now, where she belongs." He explained as they came in to sight of Diggle's building, and Roy didn't press the matter any further, but as they came to a stop, he had a feeling that Roy knew full well now just what had made him so angry, though judging from the look that Roy was giving him, he could very well have had some experience with that himself.

Deciding that that was a conversation that could wait until later, Oliver led the way up stairs for the very thing that he and Roy needed the most: a night off, without any of the women in their lives messing up their heads.

XX

The meal and the company had been exactly what they had needed, both of them had had a break without the added burden of being Arrow or Arsenal on either of their shoulders. They had had a chance simply to be themselves, to relax, to just be themselves, and it had been a welcome respite from dealing with the various criminals that the city had to offer.

Oliver and Diggle had talked, and had been joined by Layla in taking great delight in watching Roy hold Sara as the baby woke up as soon as she was put into his arms, leaving the younger man panicking, especially when the baby started to cry as he held her, and his subsequent desperate attempts to soothe her and rock her back to sleep, which of course proved fruitless, and it was only when she stopped laughing at his panic that Layla deigned to go and help him and free him from his predicament.

Bidding Diggle and Layla, and the baby who was once again wide awake and giggling, Oliver drove them back to Verdant, both of them feeling the most relaxed they had in quite some time. Both of them were actually chatting, though neither of them about what was really going on inside their heads, though Oliver was enjoying himself making fun of Roy and his attempts to soothe Sara as she cried in his arms, while Roy kept coming up with impressive snarky retorts to what he was saying, and Oliver had to admire that at least, he was getting the ribbing of his life (which would only get worse when he and Diggle told Thea and Felicity) but he was still fighting back, the kid never took anything lying down.

Entering the club, which was now mercifully empty of patrons, Thea and the annoying DJ, Roy considered heading downstairs to get his stuff and go home, after all, he'd had a couple of beers at Diggle's and was hoping that the alcohol in his system would help subdue his nightmares.

However, before he could head downstairs, Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him over to the bar, sitting him down before he went behind the bar, making Roy grin.

"Um, weren't you the one who told me that if I want to be Arsenal, I shouldn't even consider getting wasted?" he challenged, and Oliver allowed himself a small smile.

"Well, that's true…provided I'm not doing it with you, if I'm doing it with you, then it's perfectly reasonable. We need a break, so pick your poison." He ordered, placing four shot glasses on the bar in front of him, and Roy gave him a questioning look before indicating the sambucca.

"Seriously? Alright, ah here it is." Oliver said as he came around to Roy's side, planting the bottle of sambucca and a bottle of tequila between the two of them.

"You're trying to get me wasted, oh, and fired to boot?" Roy asked, and Oliver shook his head.

"Of course not, but like I said, both of us need a break, we've earned it. And from the looks of you, you really could use it. So, here, drink." Oliver ordered, and feeling obliged to follow his every order, Roy took the shot of sambucca, clinked it against Oliver's of tequila, and they downed it in one go.

Suddenly feeling emboldened, and also a little out of place because while he and Oliver had been alone a lot, especially in late night training and patrol sessions, they had never been like this before, just two guys hanging out and having a drink. Now that he really thought about it, he supposed Oliver didn't have very many people he could just relax and be himself with, in fact, the only people he could really be himself with were the ones on Team Arrow with him, it wasn't as if he had many friends outside of the team. Neither did he, but he had an excuse of sorts, the Undertaking had wiped out a large number of the friends that he had.

"So, what really pissed you off tonight, so much so that you now want to do shots to try and forget it?" he asked shrewdly, and Oliver froze a little as he poured himself a sambucca shot and Roy one of tequila.

"That isn't what this is." He explained gruffly, and Roy shrugged a little.

"Hey, I'm not judging. I've done it myself, especially recently considering…" he mumbled as he downed the tequila shot, shuddering as he did so, and Oliver fixed him with the strange look that he had, one that was simultaneously proud, sympathetic and calculating at the same time.

"Roy…I did wrong, I was trying to protect you from the knowledge that you had killed that man. If I'd had any idea that you would start to think you had killed Sara…" he began, but Roy shook his head, cutting off his mentors explanations.

"Look, I get it. I'm just saying I get why you're doing this." He said, and Oliver shot him a funny look.

"What, I can't just want to relax with you?" he challenged, and Roy smiled.

"Sure you can, but you're clearly trying to drown your sorrows and forget about something." He said shrewdly, and Oliver shot him a dirty look before downing another shot, muttering to himself.

"Trained you too damned well…" he grumbled, and Roy sniggered and downed his own shot, wincing a little as it went down.

"Your own fault." He answered cockily, and Oliver grinned a little and nodded.

"True. Alright fine, I went to talk to Felicity." He answered, pouring them both another couple of shots, and Roy looked at him in surprise.

For months he had been on this 'can't date you because I'm the Arrow' kick for months now, even though it was obvious to everyone, hell it was obvious even to Laurel, that Oliver was in love with Felicity and she was in love with him. But for Oliver to be here, drowning his sorrows with Roy when he had went to Felicity, something must have happened because there was no way that Felicity would ever refuse Oliver.

"And?" he asked nervously, and Oliver scowled, and briefly considered knocking the bottle off the bar, but decided against it.

"And she was there, and she was kissing Ray Palmer. Not only has he taken my company, my city…and now he's taken Felicity too." He snarled, slamming his shot glass down onto the bar with nearly enough force to break it.

Roy gaped a little. Felicity had moved on right when Oliver had finally gotten his head out of his ass, what were the chances in that? And that actually explained a hell of a lot. Oliver was a lot of things, but good with emotions certainly wasn't one of them. Mind you neither was being good with Felicity to be fair. And the fact that the first person he had really allowed himself to love in a very long time had moved on to the suave, cheerful city saving billionaire who already had his hands on his company, well, yeah he could see why his mentor was pissed.

"Dude that sucks. Really?" he asked, and Oliver nodded, still scowling.

"Yep, after he bought her some posh dress and a nice necklace." He said bitterly, but then felt Roy's slightly reproachful look to his side, and sighed, knowing full well that wasn't true.

He loved Felicity, but he had been so consumed with protecting her, with being the Arrow, that he had thought he had been doing the right thing in letting her go. And now that he had let her go, she had moved on, and he was left at the end, with absolutely nothing, and the woman he loved in the arms of another guy.

"Dude that's rough. But…if it makes you feel any better, Thea's moving on too." He complained, downing another drink, and while Oliver was still brooding, he did perk up a little, after all, he'd learnt over many years of experience on Lian Yu that misery did love company.

"What, seriously?" he asked, and Roy nodded.

"Yep. Her and that DJ she got to play tonight. Should have stuck an arrow in him, arrogant jerk." Roy griped, and Oliver had to laugh a little at that.

"Whoa, someone's jealous." He observed, and Roy arced an eyebrow at him, grinning a little.

"There's a load of Felicity's stuff on the floor downstairs that proves I'm not the only one." He retorted, and Oliver held up a hand, yeah, that was a true enough point.

"Ok, fine, you win, I'm jealous too." He admitted, feeling quite mellow and relaxed despite everything, and actually feeling a little better since he had gotten this off his chest.

"It's not jealousy so much…annoyance. If it was any other guy, I don't think I'd be that bothered, but that guy, he's such a dick." Roy complained, and Oliver downed another shot.

"Says the one who met my sister by robbing her and stealing her purse." He commented idly, and Roy aimed a kick at him, making Oliver laugh.

"That's not the point, I'm a mostly reformed dick, and any dickness I've got now comes from my mentor." He complained, slurring his words a little, and Oliver was about to mock him for the word dickness when he realised that between the two of them, they had drunk the better part of a quarter a bottle of shot class alcohol.

"Alright, I can be a dick, especially…with Felicity, but that's no reason to rub it in." he told him, and Roy shrugged.

"Ok." He said, taking it with a grin and some grace.

The two were silent for a while, both of them drinking in companionable silence. This was…different, but in an odd way it was quite refreshing. The two of them were both the most relaxed they had been in quite a while, and both of them felt a little better. Sure both of them still had a lot of crap going on in their heads, but still, they had managed to alleviate each other's problems, if only slightly, which was more progress than they had made on their own at any rate.

A while passed, both of them still downing shots, though at a much reduced pace than they had done originally.

"You should be with Felicity." Roy mumbled, and Oliver turned to look at him, surprised by this announcement.

"What?" he asked, not sure what he had heard.

"You two should be together. You fit, you should be together. Make yourself look better than Palmer." Roy suggested, and Oliver smiled.

"Not that easy, I'm the one who screwed up. On the bright side, it's another thing we both have in common, screwing up with women." He admitted, and Roy shot him a reproachful look.

"Well I only screwed up with Thea because you never told her who you were in the first place, so there." He snapped back, and Oliver patted Roy's hand to soothe him.

"Hey I know I've got the blood of your relationship on my hands too. I'd rather I didn't, I reckon you and Thea would have been great if you stayed together." Oliver mused, and Roy smiled.

"Really?"

Oliver grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, abandonment issues aside, you're a pretty decent bloke. Even if a girl did kick your ass." Oliver said with a slight smile, grinning into his glass, and Roy nudged him roughly with his shoulder, scowling.

"Um, didn't Sara kick your ass when she first showed up too?" he pointed out, still stinging from Cupid taking him down so easily, and that did wipe the smile off Oliver's face, allowing Roy to smile smugly.

"Ok, point taken. You're a mean drunk." Oliver moaned, getting to his feet and swaying a little bit, hmm, Thea was going to kill them for drinking so much of her booze.

"And you're a morose drunk. Who scored a cheap shot." Roy countered, holding onto the bar for support, looking angry, and Oliver shoved himself off the bar and laid his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, that was a cheap shot. Don't feel bad. You know, we're both in this mess because of women." Oliver said, leaning on the bar right beside Roy, who nodded fervently.

"Yeah, see, women, Sara was cool, everyone else…just cause trouble." He said, eyeing Oliver.

Tonight had been good, and now the two of them were sufficiently morose and trying to forget their problems, Roy's head was racing with all sorts of stuff. Now he just had to find a place to crash where Thea wouldn't find out about it, because there was no way Oliver would let him go home like this.

"Don't even think about heading home, come on." Oliver ordered, draping his arm around Roy's shoulder, proving him right, and he then led the two of them towards the stair, only staggering a little bit as they made their way down to where Oliver lived now that he didn't have a house.

"You're right, women do cause trouble." Oliver decided as they reached the safety of the Arrow cave, and Roy nodded fervently.

"Too right. Mind you, Laurel and Felicity probably think the same about you." He reminded as the two of them made their way to the small living quarters Oliver had made for himself.

"Please, as if you're innocent of messing up girls." Oliver said with a scowl, and Roy snorted.

"Not as much as you. But it's ok, all I have to do is be less of a dick than you and I'll be golden." He boasted happily, and Oliver smiled, giving him a hard, unimpressed look.

"You still think I'm a dick?" he asked, and Roy scuffed his foot slightly.

"Only sometimes. Like…you haven't abandoned me yet, you actually fought for me, which no one's done before." He admitted softly, and Oliver gripped his shoulder, bringing Roy close so he could look into his eyes.

"I swear on my mother's grave…I will never abandon you." He vowed, and Roy felt something change inside him, a kind of pleasurable shiver, and he leaned in, kissing Oliver on the lips.

Oliver made a small noise of surprise in his throat as Roy kissed him, and eventually had the sense to push him off, Roy looking like a deer caught in headlights as soon as he did so. He started to back away, mumbling apologies and clearly trying to make a quick exit when Oliver laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, slow down, you're moving faster than Barry all of a sudden. I'm not angry." He told him honestly, which made Roy hesitate a little.

True, the alcohol in him had certainly helped push him to this state of affairs, but, well…ever since the Arrow had bothered to save his worthless life, he'd harboured a feeling, an intense feeling of some sort, for him. He wasn't gay, he had more than proved that, but…well, Arrow was different. When he had found out that the Arrow was actually the older brother of the girl he was dating, it was like everything had just fallen into place. And then, with everything they had been through, Oliver taking him under his wing, training him, vowing not to abandon him despite everything, making his life have meaning, making him into Arsenal, he'd become aware of a sort of burgeoning desire for Oliver.

Certainly not a desire he had ever planned to act on, but here he was, having acted on it, what the hell had he been thinking?

But, along with all of the above, tonight, with Oliver actually relaxing, becoming a shadow of the carefree person he had once been, and just being around him, being with him, something in him had changed and had given him the courage to try that crazy kiss.

Not that it hadn't been great when he had been doing it of course.

"I'm so sorry, it's just…we've been drinking and…" Roy stuttered, and Oliver took a step towards him, making Roy wince. Oliver shook his head slightly, then took a hold of Roy's chin and tilted him in, pressing his lips against his partner's, Roy moaning in pleasure in the back of his throat as he did so.

"Told you I wasn't mad." Oliver whispered, and Roy looked at him with a kind of look he had never seen before, one of lust, that for some reason made Oliver feel incredibly horny all of a sudden.

He wasn't gay, didn't a long line of used girls and even one accidental child show that? And both of them were pissed because of girls, but here he was, having just had a second kiss with his protégé, but rather than feel weird, it actually felt…exciting.

"You won't abandon me?" Roy mumbled, and Oliver shook his head, his jeans starting to get really quite tight as his adoring protégé looked at him with trepidation.

"No matter what…including whatever might happen tonight." Oliver replied huskily, and Roy smiled uncertainly, before removing his brown jacket, looking nervous.

And that was all the reasoning Oliver needed. He reached up, roughly pushing Roy into the wall, kissing him fiercely, Roy's fingers grasping around the back of his neck in pleasure as the two of them kissed, begging noises coming from the younger man, Roy's own erection digging into Oliver's leg as the two of them made out with Roy's back pressed against the wall. Oliver pulled away, allowing Roy to strip off his tshirt in one swift motion, revealing his well developed chest to Oliver.

Oliver smiled appreciatively, running his hand down Roy's muscular chest, his developing six pack rippling beneath his hand, becoming so preoccupied that he didn't realise that Roy was pulling his jacket off of him, discarding it onto the floor. Oliver grinned, then muttered into Roy's ear about him being needy, and for his trouble, Roy grunted, pulling Oliver's top off his body, revealing his scarred, tattooed torso, his eyes feasting on it hungrily. Roy then pushed forward a little bit as he kissed Oliver, Oliver's strong hands running down Roy's back as Roy slid his hands over Oliver's excellent body, gently tracing each scar on his body as he did so. Oliver pulled away for a second, allowing a smiling Roy to trace his tattoo with his finger, before gently working his way down each scar, heading for his trousers, looking nervous but excited, but as he reached the waist of his jeans, Oliver grabbed Roy by the wrist, who jumped, as if scalded.

"No way am I losing mine first." He growled and Roy smirked, stepping back and gasped a little in pleasure as Oliver slid his hand down the waistline of Roy's jeans, his hand brushing against Roy's erection which was struggling to escape its prison and he happily obliged, Roy sighing in joyous relief as he pulled his pants down, his large, bulging cock now freed as Oliver once more forced him against the wall, his hand pressed roughly against his neck, making Roy gasp in pleasure as he did so, Oliver's lips and tongue running up and down his body, working up to his neck, going the entire length before finally finishing at his mouth, Roy's eyes rolling backwards in pleasure as Oliver kissed him, his beard scratching Roy's face a little as Oliver hungrily forced his tongue into Roy's mouth. Roy passionately kissed back, his hands tight in Oliver's long, messy hair (compared to usual), his body contracting in pleasure as Oliver's own denim held erection rubbed against his, begging to be set free.

"More…" Roy gasped, reaching for Oliver's jeans as Oliver kissed his neck again, his hands fiercely running through Roy's styled fringe as he pulled his hair back a little.

Roy then finally found the breakthrough he wanted, and Oliver's jeans fell to the ground, but Oliver didn't care and he just kicked them away, leaving both men standing in nothing but their boxers as Oliver took a break from kissing Roy to observe him.

His rippling body was shining with sweat from their exertion, his expression a mixture between hunger and desperation as he looked at him excitedly, wanting Oliver to keep going. His quiffed fringe was more careless looking now, a result of Oliver hungrily running his hands through it, and his black boxers were shining at the tip of his erection, leaking with precum. His nipples were erect, and it was clear that Roy wanted nothing more than to keep up what they were doing, and Oliver was in no mood to deny him.

Roy looked pleadingly at Oliver, desperate to continue, eyeing Oliver's battle hardened body with longing. His body was glittering with sweat, his nipples hard, muscles bulging, and the thought of being so close to Oliver like this was only adding fuel to the fire. His scars glistened in the light, his eyes quick and fierce, a small smile playing on his lips, his beard not at all as scratchy as he had thought. Roy took a step forward, virtually begging, and Oliver smiled as Roy's hand wrapped in his messy hair, messing it even more as Roy's own body pressed against his, Oliver's rough hands stroking down Roy's back until he reached down to Roy's boxers.

"You want to?" Roy asked, and Oliver grinned darkly.

"Um, no, I want to…to you." He whispered huskily, and forced his tongue into Roy's mouth again, hardening as Roy kissed him back passionately, his hands rubbing into his bulging muscles as Oliver forced down Roy's boxers, Roy digging his nails into Oliver's back as he felt Oliver's cock rub against his own, which was virtually screaming that it wanted seeing to.

Oliver ran his fingers roughly through Roy's hair, Roy groaning in pleasure as Oliver virtually slicked his hair back with sheer strength, but then Oliver started snaking his finger down Roy's body, and with an evil smile, he ran his finger all the way up the length of Roy's bulging cock, which was already leaking with precum, and as Roy gasped in pleasure, Oliver stopped pinning his younger lover to the wall for a second to allow himself to bend down and kiss the exposed tip of Roy's cock.

Roy gave a pleasured, shuddering gasp and Oliver smirked, stroking his way down the underside of Roy's cock, and then, Roy hungrily running his fingers through Oliver's hair, Oliver inserted two fingers into Roy's tight ass.

Roy leaned his head back in pleasure as Oliver moved his fingers in and out, expanding the size of Roy's tight ass. Finally finishing, Oliver pulled out and stood back to his full height, allowing Roy to run his hands to his boxers and all but rip them off him, revealing Oliver's own erect dick, the one that was about to be buried inside Roy's ass. Roy looked at the boner, licking his lips in pleasure, and Oliver was surprised to hear himself give a little moan of pleasure as Roy's tongue licked his shaft before Oliver took him by the neck and hoisted him against the wall, pinning him against it before holding him in place with a long, fierce, hostile kiss, his cock rubbing against Roy's as he hefted him into the air, Roy's feet leaving the ground.

"Oliver…" Roy croaked, and Oliver then impaled his cock right into Roy's expanded ass, savouring the cry of ecstasy Roy gave as he felt Oliver's cock plunge into his ass, heading right to the prostate.

Oliver then began to thrust into Roy, Roy's legs wrapping around the tops of Oliver's, contracting tighter with every thrust, Roy panting and begging Oliver to go faster as Oliver began to lay into him. Oliver wasn't to be denied any of it however, one hand rubbing over Roy's back, his fingers digging into Roy every time Roy's legs contracted, which he only did as Oliver thrust into his younger lover. His free hand was holding Roy's neck in place, but as he snaked his other arm around Roy's back, holding his rippling shoulder in place, Oliver slid his hand off Roy's strong neck and started running his hands roughly through Roy's hair again, smirking in enjoyment as Roy's eyes rolled in ecstatic delight at his treatment as Oliver's tongue kissed under his jaw before moving to his mouth, roughly forcing entry.

Roy wrapped his arms around Oliver's strong shoulders, making groans of pleasure as Oliver continued to pound into him, and then begged him to go faster, in between heavy, lustful breaths. Oliver was only too happy to comply and began to go faster, enjoying Roy's begging of him. Roy dug his nails into Oliver's shoulders as he repeatedly hit his prostate, groaning in pleasure as Oliver made some moans of pleasure of his own as Roy kissed him as if he needed Oliver's oxygen, his tongue forcing just as far into Oliver's mouth as he had done with his, his fingers roughly running through Oliver's messy hair.

Sensing he was close, Oliver pulled away, Roy eagerly following for more, but Oliver pinned him by the nape of his neck again, looking Roy directly in the eye.

"Up to you…you either hold off and I sort it for you, or you let go…and you clean it up yourself however you see fit." He panted, and Roy nodded his understanding as Oliver began the endgame, eyeing Roy's fit to burst dick beneath him with pleasure.

Roy pulled Oliver back into a kiss, his lips and tongue working the entire length of Oliver's strong neck, working up to his jaw, pressing his lips and tongue against Oliver's, enjoying the feeling of Oliver's beard on his face, in his mouth, his fingers entangled in his hair before Oliver made a final thrust.

Roy inhaled in pure delight as Oliver flooded his ass with cum, jerking his head back in delight, eyes rolling back in ecstatic pleasure, nails digging into Oliver's back as his rippling, glistening body shuddered with joy as he felt the warm fluid filling his ass. With a last cry of joy, Roy felt his own cock explode, soaking Oliver's well developed stomach, and he then looked at Oliver, slightly fearful as he leaned in close.

And then Oliver kissed him better than he had all night, a long, drawn out, sultry kiss, and he then broke off, before whispering into Roy's ear.

"Good choice." He purred and gently removed his cock from his ass, allowing a very replete Roy's feet to touch the ground again, as he leaned back slightly in gratification, both of them tired from their exertion.

Roy then, to his surprise, forced his body against his, arms wrapped around Oliver's neck as the two kissed, Roy hungry for more affection from him as he forced Oliver back towards the bed that he slept on, and when they reached the edge, Roy casually shoved Oliver down, bouncing him off the bed, while Oliver grinned.

"Huh, don't like being told how to do that do you?" he teased, and Roy grinned.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved it, just didn't like you getting to call all the shots." He purred back before getting on his knees.

Oliver grinned, but then gasped in shock as Roy sucked his still hard cock, enjoying the feeling of Roy's tongue running across the edge of it before his grinning lover pulled off his cock (and Oliver most certainly did not make a noise of protest in his throat that made Roy grin like the Cheshire Cat when he heard it) and then began kissing Oliver's toned stomach, cleaning his cum off the older man's belly with careful ministration. Oliver lazily played softly with Roy's hair, which now looked slicked back due to their exertion, while he did so, enjoying the feeling of Roy's tongue on his skin, which occasionally travelled to his cock for a spell before going back to the stomach again.

When Oliver was cleaned up, Roy looked at Oliver, who was lying naked on the covers with an arm behind his head, his expression greedy and lustful, and quickly got a wet cloth to make sure he was really clean. Shocked a little by the cold water, Oliver took a hold of Roy's chin and tilted his head up, imperiously beckoning him closer. Roy obediently did so, his hand massaging Oliver's abs as he did so, and he then felt Oliver pull him down into another kiss.

"Wait, I…" Roy protested, but Oliver clamped a hand over his mouth, looking at him sternly.

"No. You've done enough. Besides, not many boundaries left between us anymore. And anyway, it would be…irresponsible of me to let my partner go home naked and stinking of sex, with no sleep." He said, a playful grin on his face as he did so, and Roy's eyes lit up as Oliver removed the hand from his mouth.

"Really?" Roy asked hopefully, his eyes focused hungrily on Oliver, and Oliver rolled his eyes patiently.

"Yes. I told…I'm not going to abandon you Roy. Ever. And that includes tonight." He told him, wrapping his arm around Roy's neck and roughly guiding him onto the bed beside him, Roy bouncing a little as he came down to Oliver's level.

"Thank you." Roy said earnestly as Oliver turned to face him.

Oliver pressed his lips to his once again, before breaking off and taking in the naked younger man beside him. His body smelled of sex mostly, with a little bit of sweat, some of which was still glittering on his well worked body. His cock was still large, his nipples still hard and his muscles were still bulging as Oliver stroked his hand up Roy's bare chest, running it around the back of his neck. His hair, which had been neat and quiffed before they had started, had now been virtually slicked back with the force of Oliver running his hands through his hair. Oliver kissed him again, Roy kissing back hungrily before breaking off.

"You don't need to thank me. For anything." Oliver chided slightly, stroking Roy's abs and Roy smiled cockily.

"Well…" he said suggestively, and Oliver grinned.

"That may be, but you don't need to thank me." He responded as he could tell Roy was savouring the sight of his naked body lying beside him.

Oliver's body was still faintly glittering with the sweat from their…workout, with his muscles still bulging. His stomach was shining with the effects of the wet cloth and Roy was alternating between stroking the scar on his stomach, the scar on his chest, and following the pattern of the tattoo on his abs. His cock was still large and thick, though was resting a little more than it had been, and his nipples were still rock hard as well, which were also getting stroked as Roy made his way around his body. His messy hair, longer than it usually was, was messier than before with the way Roy had been treating it, having been kind of spiked and pulled to the side now.

"Maybe. But it was still amazing." Roy said, and then stroked Oliver's beard with his thumb.

"No doubt. See? Women." Oliver complained with a grin, and hungrily kissed Roy once again, his tongue inserting into his mouth as he did so.

"Women." Roy agreed happily as Oliver rolled onto his back, an arm behind his head, and Roy laid down on his side, and hesitantly hovered his hand above Oliver's chest before deciding against it.

Smiling and rolling his eyes, Oliver reached over and pulled Roy's arm across his chest, and with a satisfied smile, Roy moved in a little closer, his arm wrapped around Oliver's battle hardened chest. Oliver stroked his thumb across Roy's jaw one final time before settling in to sleep, Roy already fast asleep beside him, both of them secretly thanking the women who had gotten them into this.

**Hello there!**

**This is just a little thing I fancied writing, am I the only one who thought the end of Draw Back Your Bow was ripe for Oliver/Roy stories, espcially with Thea and the DJ and Felicity and Ray both going on? And the crappy time both of them have had recently on top of that?**

**As I thought we needed one, I did this little story, which was originally meant to be friendship (as you can see, that worked well...) but well, it turned in to this!**

**So, please let me know what you think, and I might see if I fancy doing another Arrow universe set story if you thought this was any good, perhaps involving a certain other vigilante from Central City...**

**So thanks for reading, and please review and let me know how I did for my first time in a new fandom!**


End file.
